Confidence
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sebagai seseorang yang selalu menyendiri dan terkucilkan dari dunia luar, mendapatkan matahari yang bersinar seperti gadis itu hanyalah salah satu bagian dari bunga tidurmu. Mana mungkin laki-laki sepertimu bisa mendapatkannya, benar kan? A fiction for BTC contest. Mind to RnR?


_**A fiction for event "Banjir Tomat Ceri"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di setiap langkahmu, kau melihatnya.

Dan meskipun dia memberi jarak yang semakin menjauh darimu, kau masih melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_**A SasuSaku fiction**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kau melihatku."

...entah kapan kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CONFIDENCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menutup buku dengan dua puluh halaman di dalamnya itu setelah membacanya kurang lebih setengah jam. Waktu istirahat memang sudah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi itu tidak memberi pengaruh besar untukmu. Selain karena tidak tertarik dengan kantin sekolah yang telah disediakan, kau juga tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian.

Tanganmu bergerak melepaskan kacamata dengan _frame _hitam tersebut. Lalu tanganmu yang lain memijat ujung—otot—matamu yang lelah setelah menggunakan kacamata. Kau menghela napas panjang setelah lama terdiam.

Saat akan menghela napas lagi, suara seorang perempuan menghentikanmu, "Waah, Sakura-_chan_ hebat deh, baru juga putus sudah punya kekasih lagi~" tawa kelas mengiringi kata-kata perempuan itu. Sementara kau masih menundukkan kepalamu dengan tangan yang menyangga tulang hidungmu.

...Lagi.

Kali ini kau mengangkat kepalamu seraya mengenakan kacamatamu itu. Ekspresimu masih _stoic _seperti biasa. Tetap dalam ekspresi yang sama, kau menopang dagumu dengan tangan lalu mengarahkan pandanganmu pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikmu memang tertuju pada langit biru di luar sana, namun kau tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Semua pikiranmu melayang entah kemana.

"_Ne ne, _Sakura! Kali ini cowokmu itu seperti apa? Apakah keren seperti sebelumnya?—_Etto... _siapa ya namanya?" suara perempuan lain kembali terdengar. Tidak jauh dari tempatmu berada, sekelompok kaum Hawa yang memang terkenal di sekolahmu itu kini tengah berkumpul. Membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka menarik walau sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Suara seseorang yang sangat kau kenal mulai menyahut, "Yang dulu? Namanya Kakashi-_san _hahaha. Kalau sekarang, namanya Kabuto-_san. Well, _menurutku dia tidak sekeren Kakashi-_san, _tapi aku suka sekali dengan kepintarannya!" jawabnya dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan sesekali tertawa lepas.

Sayang sekali.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang.

Kau terus bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tanganmu sendiri tengah mencengkram dagumu dengan kuat. Kau memejamkan matamu ketika dia kembali berbicara, "Aku bertemu dengan Kabuto-_san _di Konoha _University. _Ternyata dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran sekaligus murid dari ibuku, karena itu aku langsung dekat dengannya. Dia sangat ramah dan baik." Ucapnya dengan kedua mata yang seakan menerawang. Mendengar itu, teman-temannya tertawa dan sesekali memujinya.

Mungkin sekarang kau sedang mencari tahu bagaimana caranya agar telingamu tidak bisa mendengar untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Tanganmu yang tadi menahan dagumu kini mulai menyentuh dahimu dan menahannya. Kau tahu ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi rasa sakit yang menyebalkan itu selalu menghantuimu.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut walau masih berputar dalam topik tentang kekasih baru Haruno Sakura. Seolah enggan memberimu waktu untuk istirahat, baru saja kemarin kau lega mendengar kabar tentang dia yang baru saja berpisah dari kekasihnya, sekarang kau harus mendengar tentang kabar dia lagi... dengan kekasih barunya. Kau memang tidak kaget. Untuk gadis cantik yang terkenal seperti dia, kau sudah tahu cepat atau lambat gadis itu pasti akan mendapat pengganti baru untuk mantan kekasihnya yang lain.

Dan itu bukan urusanmu.

Sebagai seorang yang kutu buku dan suka menyendiri, kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kalian sangat bertolak belakang. Kacamata tebal yang selalu kau kenakan, seragam yang dikenakan terlalu rapi, suka membaca buku di tempat dudukmu yang terletak di pojok belakang kanan kelas, semua itu berhasil menutup keberadaanmu dari dunia luar yang sesungguhnya. Hampir tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa di balik topeng tebal yang kau kenakan itu, kau adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki ciri khas wajah seorang Uchiha.

Berbeda darimu, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tidak suka membaca buku apalagi menyendiri. Gadis _hyperactive _tersebut sangat suka mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya, _hang out _atau melakukan banyak hal bersama mereka. Hal itu tidak hanya membuatnya memiliki banyak teman di sekolah ini, melainkan banyak teman di luar sana juga.

Teman-temannya mulai menganjurkannya untuk mencari kekasih tepat saat gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut menduduki bangku SMA. Kau yang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang kau takutkan tidak terjadi. Namun sayangnya, _Kami-sama _belum berpihak padamu. Hanya dalam sehari, gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih pertamanya. Jika kau tidak salah... laki-laki berambut merah itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya kau merasakan sakit yang hebat di dadamu. Bahkan kau masih ingat dengan baik bagaimana rasanya hingga kau tidak bisa tidur hari itu. Kau juga tahu, sebagian besar dari sebab ini adalah dirimu sendiri yang tidak pernah mau mencoba mendekatinya dari awal. Karena kau takut dia akan menolakmu, kau takut dia akan membencimu, kau takut dia akan menjauhimu. Kau tidak pernah menyangka bukan? Bahwa kau telah menjadi pengecut jika berhubungan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang sudah kau sukai sejak duduk di bangku SD.

Kau masih ingat dengan baik, waktu SD rasa sukamu padanya hanya sebatas kagum. Meskipun pintar, gadis itu bisa memiliki banyak teman dan terlihat santai, sangat berbeda denganmu—walau kau juga sama pintar dengannya. Kau dan dia belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya, karena itu kau sempat berpikir dia tidak akan mengenalimu. Kalian sempat berpisah saat duduk di bangku SMP, namun itu tidak membuatmu melupakannya. Karena memang banyak yang mengenalinya, kadang kabar tentangnya pun bisa masuk ke dalam telingamu.

Lalu, semuanya dimulai lagi saat kalian bertemu di SMA...

Kau sempat kaget ketika kau memasuki kelas barumu, gadis itu sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan lewat jendela di dekat meja guru sehingga yang kau lihat adalah punggung dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Tubuhmu menegang dan tanpa kau ketahui mengapa, tanganmu sedikit bergetar sebelum kau sendiri mengepalnya. Tapi karena kau merasa dia tidak akan mengingatmu, kau melangkah masuk tanpa menyapanya—meskipun saat itu hanya ada kalian berdua di dalam kelas.

Mendengar suara langkahmu, gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memperhatikanmu sesaat sampai—"Lho, Sasuke-_kun_?"—kau tertegun. Kedua matamu membulat dan langkahmu terhenti. Kau menoleh pelan sementara dia berjalan mendekatimu. Dari balik kacamata tebal yang kau kenakan, kau bisa melihat jelas senyum manis yang biasanya hanya bisa kau lihat dari jauh. Terlebih lagi, senyum ini untukmu.

"Tak kusangka, akan satu sekolah denganmu lagi," gadis itu tertawa kecil pada akhir kalimat—seolah memberi jeda pada kalimat selanjutnya, "kalau begitu, untuk tahun ini dan dua tahun selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya lagi Sasuke-_kun!_" dan setelah mengucapkannya, dia melambaikan tangannya padamu dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang mulai berdatangan satu persatu.

Sementara dia sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya, kau masih terpaku di posisimu. Kau tidak bisa menahan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipimu sehingga dengan terpaksa kau menundukkan kepalamu untuk menyembunyikannya. Kau kembali berjalan hingga sampai di kursimu dan mendudukinya. Senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibirmu setelahnya terasa begitu ringan.

_Ternyata... dia tahu namaku._

**#**

Satu tahun telah berlalu, sekarang kalian berdua telah duduk di bangku kelas sebelas. Tidak ada perubahan yang muluk setelah reuni pertama waktu itu. Kau masih melihatnya dari jauh, tanpa bisa kau hentikan. seolah kedua bola mata obsidian milikmu itu hanya mau melihatnya dan enggan untuk melepasnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali kau merasakan dan menahan sakit. Sakura sudah memiliki mantan kekasih yang bahkan tidak ingin kau ingat jumlahnya. Itu sudah menjadi resikomu secara tidak langsung karena telah menyukai matahari yang tidak akan pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Belum lagi jika kau secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya yang tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

Bukan salah dia jika dia bermesraan di depanmu yang memiliki perasaan khusus dengannya. Kau sendiri yang salah karena tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan tersembunyi itu. Mengajaknya bicara saja kau tidak berani. Kau menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Meratapi kelemahanmu... kah?

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi akhirnya menghentikan pembicaraan gadis itu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka yang tadinya berkumpul di tengah kelas kini saling menyebar dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak lain yang berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas ini. Kelas yang sempat sepi tersebut mendadak ramai kembali. Namun, kebisingan itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang seiring dengan langkah guru yang memasuki kelas.

Kau membetulkan posisi dudukmu dan mulai mengambil buku sesuai mata pelajaran pada jam ini. Matematika... itu pelajaran keahlianmu, bukan? Saat kau membuka bab yang akan dipelajari sekarang, kau menghela napas bosan. Tentu saja, karena materi itu sudah kau pelajari berulang-ulang kali hingga kau bisa mengerjakan soalnya tak lebih dari lima detik. Terlalu mudah.

Kepalamu menoleh untuk kembali melihat pemandangan melalui jendela di sampingmu. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana guru di depan kelas sana tengah menerangkan materi tersebut, "Nah sekarang, siapa yang telah mengerti pelajaran yang ibu sampaikan pada hari ini? Silahkan maju dan menjelaskan kembali, akan ibu tambah nilai untuk _raport_-nya," guru berambut hitam berombak tersebut duduk di kursinya, "ayo? Ada yang mau maju ke depan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Masih di posisi awal, kau terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sampai gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan suaranya mulai terdengar, "_Ha'i! _Maaf bu, saya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasan ibu. Berhubung sepertinya ibu ingin salah satu dari kami yang mengulangi penjelasan, boleh saya menyarankan seseorang?" guru cantik bernama Kurenai itu memberi jawaban atas responnya. Hingga gadis bernama Sakura tersebut kembali melanjutkan, "Saya menyarankan Sasuke-_kun_!"

Hah?

Mendengar namamu disebut, kau tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang telah seenaknya memilihmu itu. Dia balas menatapmu dengan iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang terlihat ceria. Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi Sakura_, _belum tentu Sasuke mau—"

"Tidak, biar saya yang menjelaskan." Dengan cepat kau memotong kata-kata guru matematika tersebut. Kau berdiri dari kursimu hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh antara gesekan alas kursi dan lantai. Dalam sekejap, kau menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

Tubuhmu terasa bergetar dan kau bisa merasakan degup jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya kau merasakan pandangan banyak orang yang tertuju padamu. Dan tidak hanya saat kau berdiri, ketika kau berjalan menuju papan tulis pun semua memperhatikanmu. Seolah kau adalah murid yang baru datang ke kelas ini dan akan memperkenalkan diri. Kau juga tidak memungkiri bahwa sesekali kau mendengar beberapa murid saling menanyakan siapa namamu satu sama lain.

Kau menerima spidol dari guru tersebut kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati papan tulis. Sesaat kau menulis soal sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh menghadapi para murid yang perhatiannya telah tertuju padamu seorang. Sebisa mungkin kau menghindari kedua iris hijau _emerald _yang sedang menatapmu dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari bibirnya. Sebab, kau tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan menghadapi tatapannya itu. Lihat, wajahmu saja mulai memanas sekarang.

Apa kau sadar?

Matahari itu mencoba menyinarimu sekarang, karena itu...

...keluarlah dari persembunyianmu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa tegang yang menyelimuti tubuhmu mulai sirna. Kau bisa menjelaskan soal di depan dengan lancar. Bagaikan guru yang sudah berpengalaman, kau menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadamu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau berbicara jauh lebih aktif dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ternyata menyenangkan, kau bisa bersatu dengan kelasmu.

Satu setengah jam pelajaran akhirnya kau habiskan dengan mengajari teman-teman satu kelasmu. Hal yang tidak pernah kau kira akan terjadi, kini benar-benar terjadi. Hatimu terasa ringan, kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Sampai tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi, kau pun menghentikan ajaranmu. Kau terdiam dan menoleh pada jam di dinding belakang kelas.

...Sudah waktunya?

Di hari biasa, kau akan mengeluh karena satu pelajaran terasa begitu lama dilewati. Namun, hari ini terasa begitu cepat—bahkan kau tidak ingin berakhir secepat ini. Kau ingin sekali mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Entah kapan kau akan mengalaminya lagi dan semua ini... karena dirinya.

"Pengajaran yang bagus, Sasuke." Puji Kurenai-_sensei. _Kau menoleh pelan dan menatap guru yang sebenarnya tengah hamil muda itu. Dengan senyum tipis penuh arti di bibirmu, kau mengangguk. Tapi ternyata, tak hanya guru itu...

"Sasuke! Terima kasih ya!" anak-anak yang sudah selesai membereskan tas mereka masing-masing mulai maju ke depan dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Di antara mereka ada yang menepuk bahumu atau bahkan bersalaman denganmu—itu reaksi dari kalangan laki-laki.

Lalu dari kalangan perempuan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata pintar sekali! Terima kasih atas ajaranmu, baru kali ini aku mengerti materi matematika dengan cepat ehehe." Mereka semua berkumpul di depanmu. Menatapmu dengan penuh kagum seolah kau satu-satunya yang paling hebat di sini. Kau hanya mengangguk canggung, baru kali ini perempuan-perempuan itu berbicara padamu.

"Lain kali ajari kami lagi ya, Sasuke!"

"Kau memang pantas menjadi guru!"

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke!"

"Terima kasih yaaa!"

Satu persatu dari perempuan-perempuan di kelasmu tersebut mulai keluar dari kelas setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kedua matamu tak bisa lepas dari pintu kelas, dimana tadi anak-anak yang berterima kasih padamu melewati pintu tersebut dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kau tersenyum lagi. Sekarang mereka menganggapmu ada, dan rasanya begitu bahagia. Padahal kau sempat berpikir jauh lebih baik jika tidak ada yang menyadari tidak pernah menyadarinya bukan? Bahwa selama kau hidup, inilah yang kau inginkan secara tidak langsung.

Kau terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa di kelasmu masih ada satu orang lagi. Tubuhmu mungkin akan terus terpaku seperti itu seandainya suara seseorang yang sangat kau kenal tidak terdengar, "Syukurlah, Sasuke-_kun._" Kau tersentak dan menoleh cepat pada tempat duduknya, "Aku sudah menduganya, kalau Sasuke-_kun _pasti bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu dengan mudah, iya kan?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Haruno Sakura mengaitkan lengan tas pada bahunya dan berjalan mendekatimu.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Sasuke-_kun. _Sudah ya, sampai jumpa lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berjalan meninggalkanmu. Menuju pintu kelas seperti anak-anak yang lain.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu. Gadis tersebut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapmu lagi. Kau menelan ludah, ternyata sampai kapan pun kau tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tegang setiap kau bersama dengannya.

"Yang tadi... terima kasih." Lanjutmu setelah lama terdiam. Dia menatapmu bingung sementara kau menunduk. Ah, pipimu mulai sedikit memerah.

Dia tertawa kecil dan balik bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

Kau melirik ke sudut kiri matamu. Menggigit bibir bawah, tidak tahu bagaimana kau harus mengucapkannya, "Karena... sudah menyarankanku untuk mengajari anak-anak sekelas..." jawabmu seadanya. Kau tahu hal seperti ini memang tidak ada gunanya untuk diucapkan terima kasih. Namun tetap saja, kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu.

Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengajaknya berbicara?

"Hahaha, kalau begitu sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun._" Gadis itu tersenyum melihatmu dan memiringkan kepalanya, "...Kau selalu menundukkan kepalamu setiap kita bertemu muka, boleh aku tanya kenapa?"

"Ah? Ti-Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabmu kaku. Dia masih melihatmu dengan bingung. Saat ini kau tidak menundukkan kepalamu tapi membuang muka ke arah lain. Oh ayolah, ini kesempatanmu, Sasuke, "...tidak pulang?" huff, pertanyaan bodoh.

Dia mengikik kecil membuatmu memberanikan diri menoleh padanya, "Boleh aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu? Lagipula, aku baru ingat ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kau terdiam, kali ini kau yang bingung. Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikmu menatapnya begitu intens apalagi saat dia mulai berjalan mendekatimu. Mengurangi jarak di antara kalian.

Kau menarik dan menahan napas dalam-dalam ketika menyadari bahwa kalian cukup dekat. Atau menurutmu, terlalu dekat. Sampai dia berbisik pelan di depanmu, "Kau harus sedikit lebih percaya diri, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Eh?"

Tubuhmu reflek mundur saat dia mengambil kacamatamu dengan cepat. Pandanganmu langsung buram seketika, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Kau masih bisa melihat dan membedakan benda satu dengan benda yang lain berdasarkan warnanya. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahmu. Melainkan alasan mengapa Sakura melepas kacamatamu. Walau kau tidak bisa melihatnya, kau bisa merasakan gadis itu tersenyum padamu seraya memutar-mutarkan kacamata tebalmu di tangan kanannya.

"Hihi, sudah kuduga," dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan kacamatamu berada di antaranya, "Sasuke-_kun _memang tampan."

Mendengar hal itu, membuatmu tertegun. Kau hanya bisa diam saat dia akhirnya mengembalikan kacamatamu itu padamu, "Kau pintar dan tampan, selain itu kau juga baik. Aku yakin, jika kau merubah penampilanmu dan sedikit lebih terbuka, cepat atau lambat kau akan terkenal di kalangan para gadis." Masih dalam kondisi terkejut, kau mengambil kembali kacamatamu darinya. Tepat saat kau sudah memegangnya, gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah ya Sasuke-_kun_, Kabuto -_san _sudah menungguku di bawah. Dah!" tanpa bisa kau menahannya, dia sudah berlari hingga sampai di depan pintu kelas, "Ingat! Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kepercayaan diri! Semangat!" serunya dengan riang. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang akan melewati pintu kelas tersebut, kau menunduk. Tanganmu terbuka, memperlihatkan kacamata tebal yang biasa kau kenakan dan sempat kau genggam sebelumnya. Kau terus memperhatikan kacamata itu. Seolah memikirkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan alat yang telah membantu penglihatanmu itu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Kau memejamkan matamu. Akhirnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang kau pilih. Tanganmu kembali bergerak untuk menggenggam kacamata tebal tersebut. Dengan tekad bulat, kau menatap ke depan.

Dia benar.

Percaya diri... itulah yang kau butuhkan.

Hei, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada manusia yang tidak bisa berubah di dunia ini, bukan?

Satu setengah tahun lagi telah berlalu, tak terasa sepertinya baru kemarin kau masuk ke dalam sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang, kau sudah masuk perguruan tinggi, lebih tepatnya Konoha _university _dan memilih jurusan penelitian.

Kau berdiri di depan gerbang universitas tersebut dan menarik napas sedalam-dalam yang kau bisa. Langkah pertamamu memasuki halaman perguruan tinggi tersebut terasa begitu ringan, begitu pula langkah-langkah selanjutnya. Kau abaikan para gadis yang saling berbisik dan terkagum-kagum melihatmu. Karena kau tahu, tujuanmu hanya satu.

Tas ransel hitam yang kau kaitkan di bahumu bergerak seiring dengan langkahmu. Kau memakai _T-shirt _putih yang ditutupi kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua dan hitam yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka, _jeans _biru tua, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis biru hitam. Selain itu, kau juga sudah tidak memakai kacamatamu lagi, melainkan _soft lens _berwarna hitam—setelah ini, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengurangi _minus _di matamu dengan cara-cara alami.

Penampilanmu sangat berbeda dibanding dulu. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dulu kau adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kutu buku dan selalu diam di pojokan kelas.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu ketika akhirnya kau sampai di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Bagaikan _deja vu_, seperti saat SD dan SMA hal pertama yang kau lihat saat kalian bertemu lagi adalah punggungnya. Setelah kemarin selama satu tahun kau sempat tidak sekelas lagi dengannya, bisa dibilang ini adalah reuni untuk waktu itu. Rambut _soft pink _miliknya sudah semakin panjang hingga dia mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda.

Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menatapmu bingung sesaat sampai akhirnya tersadar, "Eh Sasuke-_kun? _Wah, tak kusangka sekarang kita satu kuliah," tidak seperti dulu, kali ini kau berani menunjukkan senyum tipismu padanya, "mohon bantuannya lagi ya, Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Hn." Balasmu sambil mengangguk. Namun, kau tidak berhenti sampai di situ, "Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi—" mendadak kau mengulurkan tanganmu di depannya. Gadis itu sedikit tertegun dan kembali menatapmu dengan iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah, "—aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi." Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum kau kembali berbicara.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Pertanyaanmu itu membuat kedua bola matanya membulat. Kau masih belum menarik kembali uluran tanganmu itu, seolah menunggu dia untuk menyentuh dan menggenggamnya. Jika memang dia akan menolakmu, kau akan menerimanya dengan hati terbuka dan menarik kembali tanganmu itu. Sebab, kau masih cukup sadar bahwa bagi kalian yang jarang berbicara satu sama lain, kau harus punya alasan logis untuk menyatakan perasaanmu itu.

Dia menatap uluran tanganmu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil, "Pada akhirnya kau benar-benar mengucapkannya," kau menaikkan sebelah alismu bingung ketika gadis itu malah berkacak pinggang di depanmu, "jadi ceritanya, setelah memperhatikanku selama bertahun-tahun dari kursi kesayanganmu, akhirnya kau memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, heh? Hahahahaha!" tanyanya diakhiri dengan tawa sumringah.

Kau tercekat. Nyaris saja dia melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipimu jika kau tidak cepat-cepat membuang mukamu. Ternyata... selama ini dia tahu. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa selama ini dia bisa tahu siapa dirimu meskipun kalian nyaris tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain atau berusaha untuk saling mengenal. Rasanya malu sekali, bukan? Oh lihat, tanganmu yang terulur sedikit bergetar karena rasa tegang yang kini dicampur rasa malu yang membuatmu ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam.

Namun, tangannya dengan segera menenangkan tanganmu.

Kau menoleh kembali untuk mendapati tangannya yang balas menggenggam tanganmu yang terulur. Dia tersenyum lembut padamu, "Tapi, aku tetap harus memuji keberanianmu dan juga aku harus berterima kasih—" dia memberi jeda sesaat, "—karena telah tulus menyayangiku selama bertahun-tahun. Jujur saja, sejak pertama menyadari perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa menahannya sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar pernyataannya, kau sedikit mendengus kesal, "Jika kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa—"

"Kenapa aku berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain?" potongnya cepat, seolah dia sudah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranmu, "Hahaha, jawabannya mudah, karena aku mencari seseorang yang pas untukku. Yah, walau sepertinya usahaku itu sia-sia karena tidak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar serius padaku. Lagipula kau diam saja tuh, jadi kupikir tidak masalah. Benar kan?" kau langsung menggerutu kecil begitu mendengar penjelasannya. Tapi tetap, kau tidak bisa memarahinya bukan?

Dia tertawa puas melihat ekspresimu yang terlihat kesal namun tertahan. Setelah tertawa beberapa saat, dia menggenggam tanganmu sampai erat, "Bagaimana kalau kau?" pertanyaannya membuat dirimu kembali menatapnya, "Apa kau... memang untukku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit bergumam.

Dari tatapannya, kau tahu dia serius dengan pertanyaannya. Kalian berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai kau pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan di antara kalian, "Mau melihatnya? Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah laki-laki yang pas untukmu, apakah kau ingin aku membuktikannya?" tanyamu dengan nada angkuh. Sepertinya sifat asli dirimu pun akhirnya berhasil kau tunjukkan. Melihatmu sesaat membuat dirinya terpaku. Mungkinkah dia juga kaget karena melihat perubahan dirimu yang begitu drastis?

Namun, seolah menanggapi kata-katamu yang terlalu angkuh, gadis itu mendengus menahan tawa, "Silahkan jika kau bisa," balasnya tak kalah angkuh. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, "perlihatkan padaku bagaimana caramu menjagaku dengan baik, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Pasti." Kau mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Kalian berdua bertatapan beberapa saat sampai dia teringat akan sesuatu dan melepaskan genggaman tangan di antara kalian berdua.

"Ah, aku baru ingat hari ini dosen jurusan kedokteran datang lebih cepat, aku harus pergi Sasuke-_kun!_" tanpa sempat kau membalas, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu masuk universitas ini. Namun sebelum benar-benar memasukinya, gadis itu kembali berbalik, "Sampai ketemu sepulang kuliah nanti, Sasuke-_kun!_" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Kau mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Namun kau menatapnya bingung, ketika dia malah terdiam dan menatapmu penuh arti. Akhirnya kau hanya bisa diam di posisimu untuk menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia sempat berkali-kali akan memasuki gedung universitas itu tapi dia kembali keluar lagi. Wajahnya terus terlihat bingung sampai tiba-tiba, gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat dan membukanya lagi. Tanpa sempat kau sadari, gadis _hyperactive _tersebut sudah berlari menerjangmu.

Sakura memelukmu begitu erat hingga kau nyaris jatuh jika kau tidak cepat menahannya. Tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ, kedua tangannya berpindah ke belakang kepalamu dan mendorongnya. Kedua bola _onyx _milikmu membulat saat bibir kalian bertemu. Menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh di antara kalian berdua. Pandanganmu perlahan tapi pasti semakin tenang hingga akhirnya kau pun ikut memejamkan mata seperti dirinya.

Seakan tidak peduli bahwa saat ini kalian berada di tempat umum, kau dan dia masih mempertahankan ciuman itu. Orang-orang di sekitar kalian sempat kaget melihat kalian namun mereka dengan cepat kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia melepaskan ciuman di antara kalian. Kau menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya membuatmu tersentak.

"Benar! Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya, jangan kaget begitu Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa kecil karena geli melihat ekspresimu. Tersentak, kau berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu namun kedua tangannya menahanmu, "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini, tapi sebagai gantinya... jangan menghindar lagi saat kita bertemu muka, oke? Sekarang, kita sudah menjadi kekasih jadi kau tidak perlu malu."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kau mengangguk kaku. Kau membalas senyuman lebarnya dengan senyuman tipis andalanmu. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, kau masih diajari olehnya. Sepertinya kau memang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. Kau menatapnya cukup lama sampai tanganmu bergerak untuk memeluknya hingga kepalanya menyandar pada dadamu. Membagi kehangatan masing-masing.

Kau bersyukur, bukan?

Karena dialah gadis yang kau cintai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kau melihatku."

Kau tidak perlu menunggu waktu untuk mengatakannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! #bantinglaptoplemot Oke, selama mengerjakan fic ini saya stress gara-gara diganggu dengan menu pop-up yang terus mengatakan **'YOUR SYSTEM MEMORY IS LOW! PLEASE RESTART YOUR COMPUTER AND BLA BLA BLA' **#peluklaptop (?) nasib orang yang gak punya uang untuk betulin laptopnya #abaikan

Yup, kembali pada fic. Maaf jika ada segala bentuk kekurangan atau feelnya gak kerasa. Di sini saya buat SasuSaku versi baru, habis kan yang Sakura cupu ceritanya udah banyak. Jadi kali ini, kubuat Sasuke yang cupu wkwk :)) Silahkan beri tahu segala bentuk kekurangan tersebut lewat _review _ya~ saya pasti akan membaca review dari kalian semua kok xD

Oh ya satu lagi, jikaada pertanyaan tolong jangan bertanya lewat _review _soalnya saya jarang ngebales D: silahkan tanya lewat _facebook _atau _twitter _saja ya. Sebenarnya udah ada di profil saya, tapi supaya lebih jelas saya kasih tahu lagi ya. Nama **twitter **saya saat ini **desukecchi** (bisa diganti kapan saja, karena itu untuk jaga-jaga lihat bio profilku) silahkan mention saya jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, saya pasti akan membalasnya :D

Lalu untuk **facebook**, search aja **Kuroi Kira Desuke** pasti ketemu kok, nama saya yang itu ada di dalam tanda kurung :D **berhubung saya jarang ol facebook, jadi silahkan message saya jika ingin pertemanannya dikonfirm**. Untuk bertanya, bisa lewat message atau wall saya 8)

Ah iya, lewat **PM FFn **juga bisa kok. Buka aja profil FFnku, di sudut kiri atas avatarku pasti ada tulisannya **send message **diklik aja. Tapi kalian harus punya akun dulu ya, sudah kebijakan dari FFnnya sih ehehe~

Yup, itu saja. Maaf ya sebenarnya saya udah pernah ngejelasin ini sebelumnya tapi berhubung masih banyak pertanyaan apa nama twitter atau facebook saya jadi saya tekankan lagi di atas. Terima kasih sebelumnya, _mind to review please? _:3


End file.
